Completing the Jigsaw
by YayimaHufflepuff
Summary: Scorpia Malfoy, has to face her own challenges throughout her seventh year to try and complete the jigsaw puzzle that was smashed to bits almost twenty years ago at the death of her mother's parents and being best friends with the person who cant see anything in the way of emotions doesn't help.
1. The Head Boy

"Scorpia and Xander!" Scorpia looked up at the sound of her mom's voice calling from the middle hallway. It was almost time to be going back to Hogwarts for her final year. So with a sigh she rolled off her bed and pulled her hair, which was the same colour as her father's but exactly the same texture as her mothers, into a ponytail and pulled on her grey cloak over her jumper and trousers before fastening her green head girl badge to it. Then she levitated her suitcase out of her bedroom on the top floor and straight into her twin brother Xander. Due to the fact Scorpia was quite small but willowy and Xander was tall and built quite strong like his mother's father, Scorpia was knocked down onto the floor.

"Shit, sorry Scorp," Xander gasped as he leant down to pick up his sister off the floor.

"Thanks Xan," Scorpia groaned as she brushed herself down. Xander sniggered as he looked at Scorpia. "What?" Scorpia asked with a frown.

"Your hair," He sniggered. Scorpia frowned and then pulled her hair back into its ponytail.

"We can't all be blessed with dad's perfectly straight hair you twatstick," Scorpia said sarcastically as she made her way downstairs to where her mother was waiting.

"Your father and younger brother and sister are all ready to go why is it that you two, who are in your last year, are the last ones to be ready?" Hermione growled. Scorpia didn't stop to apologise, she just hurried down the stairs to the floo. Christian her youngest brother was the spitting image of Scorpia's dad and Myra was the exact image of her mother. It was only her and her twin brother who really were mixes. The only thing that the younger two didn't have was the texture of Hermione's hair, only Scorpia had inherited the wild mane of curls that was her mother's trademark. Downstairs by the floo Draco was talking to Myra about the Hogwarts houses.

"Dad, Myra is going to end up in Ravenclaw with Chris, there's no way she won't," Scorpia said with a roll of her eyes. Draco looked up at the only one of his children who had ended up in Slytherin.

"I can hope can't I?" Draco smirked. Then Hermione appeared back downstairs with Xander.

"Right Draco get Myra and her suitcase, I'll get Chris and his suitcase and Scorp and Xander, we're apparating straight onto platform nine and three quarters staff area. You guys need to look after your sister because me and your father will be apparating to Hogwarts.

"You mean I need to look after Myra because we all know the boys will piss off as soon as you say 'have a good year guys'," Scorpia said with a roll of her eyes. Hermione looked at her daughter and sighed. They'd been at odds all summer and Hermione was at a loss as to why and it seemed like everything she said was wrong. Hermione sighed and took hold of Christian's suitcase and he took her arm.

"Just help me please Scorp?" Hermione asked. Scorpia rolled her eyes then apparated with her suitcase. She waited to the side for her family to come through and she wasn't surprised when her dad was the first one to appear next to her.

"Scorpia..." Draco murmured as he pulled Scorpia to one side.

"What dad?" Scorpia asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What is the problem Scorpi? What do you have against your mom?" Draco asked.

"I don't need to be babied Dad. And mom doesn't seem to realise that I'm growing up and have to start looking at what I want to do as a career not what she wants me to do," Scorpia murmured as her mom, brothers and sister walked past.

"Scorp, you need to talk to her then. Throwing the cold, hard personality you inherited from me and your grandfather in your mother's face when she needs your help or tries to communicate with you is not the way to go about showing you don't need to be babied... And I can see there's something else so what's the problem my little scorpion?" Draco asked. Scorpia looked up at her dad's worried face then turned her face.

"Nothing dad," Scorpia murmured then she took hold of her suitcase and walked towards the train and found her mother.

"Xander needs to look after Myra, I need to go to the Head's carriage and meet the head boy," Scorpia said as she climbed onto the train. Hermione nodded and turned to Xander who nodded. But when she turned around Scorpia was gone.

"Xander where's your sister?" Hermione asked. Xander tilted his head to the side as he attempted to access the connection between him and his sister, but he found that Scorpia blocked him.

"I don't know mom. On the train somewhere but she's locked me out. She'll be fine," Xander said calmly. Hermione looked at her oldest son and smiled.

"I know. Right kids. Onto the train, I'll see you at the feast and Myra... Good luck," Hermione grinned as she ushered her children onto the train. As she stepped back she collided with something hard and she turned around to swat her husband who wrapped his arms around her.

"You guys weren't leaving without saying bye were you?" Draco asked jokily. Xander rolled his eyes as Christian waved goodbye and Myra smiled.

"We'll see you at the feast dad. It's not like we're... Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny! Over here," Xander shouted. Hermione turned around to hug her best friends as Albus darted around her.

"Al? Where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Aunt Mione, hi," Albus said as he froze on the train. Hermione grinned as she looked at the boy who was the exact image of his father. She was just about to say hello to Lily, Albus' twin and James who was in his fifth year when the wizard on duty blew a whistle and they had to jump on board.

In the heads compartment Scorpia was waiting for the head boy to arrive when the door slid open revealing her best friend who was also a Slytherin.

"Malfoy," He said by way of greeting.

"Potter," She replied.

"So how's the scorpion?" Albus grinned.

"Go fuck yourself Al," Scorpia smirked.

"Ah full of fire I see... As always. Now I'm here to put you out your misery. Guess who you're sharing head dorms with," Albus winked. Scorpia sighed with relief.

"Thank Merlin," Scorpia hissed.

"So you do want me," Albus smirked with an impish grin as he sat down next to Scorpia and squeezed to her to his side. Scorpia shrugged out of his embrace but sat back in the chair with a smirk.

"Like I said Al, go fuck yourself," Scorpia grinned. Albus grinned and sat opposite her.

"So how was your holiday?" Albus asked. Scorpia rolled her eyes.

"Same old, same old. Mom doing my head in as per usual," Scorpia sighed.

"She still want you to be a healer?" Albus asked. Scorpia rolled her eyes. "And of course you still want to be a muggle/magical lawyer, despite that meaning you have to spend two years at a muggle college getting A levels and then three years at muggle university and then a final year studying magical law before you can start actually working?"

"Of course Al, when have you ever known me to change my mind about anything as serious as my life?" Scorpia sighed.

Albus shook his head and stretched out his legs about to close his eyes for a nap when Scorpia heard a tapping at the window. An envelope was floating alongside the train smoothly and Scorpia quickly flicked her wand to open the window and accioed the envelope inside.

Once inside the letter opened itself and began to speak.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy on becoming head boy and girl. Having been prefects before you both know the duties required of the prefects who now report to you, however head duties will be a little more strenuous. For now you and the prefects will take turns in patrolling the train and you two will come and see me in my office after the feast. Sincerely Professor M. McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts," The letter spoke, then it folded itself and fell onto the table in front of them.

"Sounds like fun," Albus grinned. Scorpia rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, pulling a muggle book out of her bag and beginning to read. She was able to read in peace for about ten seconds before she became aware of Albus' staring eyes.

"Yes Potter?" She asked without raising her eyes from the page she was reading.

"What the hell are you reading?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm reading an English GCSE book," Scorpia answered with a roll of her eyes, the title was clearly written on the book and Albus was obviously being thick.

"What the hell are you reading that for?"

"I've been given permission by McGonagall to sit my GCSE's at the end of the year as well as my NEWTs. I need my GCSE's to get my A levels so I can get into university," Scorpia replied with a shrug. Albus simply stared.

"Look, I know that out of the two Malfoy twins, you inherited most, if not all, the smarts of your parents, but taking these GCSE's as well as NEWT level Potions, History of Magic and Charms. It's mental Scorpia, plus you've also got your Head duties as well," Albus said worriedly as he sat up.

"Look Albus. I've had enough of my mom giving me this speech and I'm sick of being underestimated, I know my limits Albus, and I'm taking two less NEWTs than you because I'm not doing Herbology and Transfiguration. I'll have the time to do these GCSE's and do my NEWTs," Scorpia growled. Albus leant back in his chair and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Okay." Scorpia nodded and then went back to the book and continued reading. A lot of the subject matter in the book was basic grammar that her mom had taught her when she was younger; she knew it wouldn't take much to learn. All she had to do was get at least a pass in English and Mathematics.

Just as she became absorbed in what she was reading there was a quiet knock on the compartment door and the door slid open to reveal the 8 prefects, and out of that 8 Scorpia recognised only two. Scorpia smiled, placing her book face down on the seat next to her.

"Hi guys," Albus grinned as he move to sit next to Scorpia.

"I guess we should start with introductions, I'm Scorpia Malfoy, the new Head Girl," Scorpia smiled as the prefects took their seats.

"I'm Albus Potter, the new Head Boy," Albus grinned.

"James Macmillan," One of the new Hufflepuff prefects mumbled.

"Jenny Lotus," The other Hufflepuff said.

"Maya Zabini," Scorpia grinned as she looked at the girl who was practically her sister. "I'm replacing you as the female Slytherin Prefect."

"Theo Nott," The other new Slytherin prefect said with a curl of his lip. Scorpia glared back at the fifth year prefect distastefully. She knew why he was regarding her like that, it was because her mother is a muggleborn and her father and his family name is the most influential pureblood name in wizarding England. By all the pureblood laws, her dad should never have married her mom, but he did and now a lot of purebloods dislike the Malfoy family, but still have ties to the name that they don't wish to break because of the money involved in that link. Scorpia moved her eyes to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects who introduced themselves as Michael McLaggen, Abigail O'Connor, Darren Boot and Josie Belby. Scorpia nodded and then looked around at the group.

"Albus and I will be finding out exactly what tasks we'll have to carry out this year after the feast, but until then I want you to each take a section of the train between you. We'll patrol this carriage, but James and Jenny can you two take the end carriage, Michael and Abigail can you two take the next carriage along, Darren and Josie I want you two in the middle carriage and Maya and Theo, the second carriage please," Scorpia rattled off quickly, noticing how Albus relaxed into his chair next to her as she took on the role of the girl with a plan as she always did, and he took on the role of the laid back friend.

Scorpia rolled her eyes as the prefects closed the compartment on their way out.

"Albus, I swear to Merlin, this year, you will work," Scorpia glared as Albus straightened and held his hands up. Scorpia rolled her eyes and then followed after the prefects and began to patrol the corridors. She heard Albus follow her and she grinned.

*****Time Gap*****

At the feast Scorpia sat at the Slytherin table with Albus and Lily in a place where she could meet her brothers eye through the crowds of people, she wanted to be able to see him when he realised that Myra wouldn't be joining either of them in their respective houses. And when the first years trailed in she sat waiting expectantly.

McGonagall took her time going through all the first years before M and then when her sister was called Scorpia saw her dad wink at her. There was a few minutes of silence as was normal for all the Malfoy kids, before the rip in the brim opened and he shouted out her house.

"RAVENCLAW!" He yelled. The Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers as Scorpia met Myra's eyes and grinned at her. Then she forged the connection between her and her brother.

"_Told you so,"_ She snickered. Xander glared at her through the gap and Scorpia smirked.

"_Smart arse,_" Xander grumbled back. Scorpia smiled and then turned her face back to McGonagall while closing her side of the connection.

McGonagall spoke about the usual things, house unity, making friends, guiding the first years, then she gave the standard warnings about the forbidden forest before allowing the feast to start. Scorpia was told by her parents that the previous headmaster used to give the feast and then talk but most students were too tired to take heed and fell asleep, so McGonagall changed it.

When the food started disappearing from plates McGonagall dismissed the school for bed but called Scorpia and Albus up to the top table where they took a short cut to the headmaster's office.

"Take a seat," McGonagall offered. Scorpia sat down politely and shook her head as Albus sprawled in the chair. "Right as you know, every year there is a ball held at the end of the quidditch season and at Christmas, it is your job to plan this with the aid of the Prefects. As head boy and girl you have the power to hand out detentions but only for rule breaking and you have the pleasure of your own common room and dormitory. And once every two weeks you two are to have a meeting with me to see if there is anything that I need to address that hasn't been brought to my attention yet," McGonagall said as she eyed Albus' way of sitting. Eventually he noticed and sat up straight.

"Professor, when will these meetings be held?" Albus asked.

"I was thinking of every other Saturday or Sunday evening. Maybe Sunday evening as I am not blind to the seventh years desire to party," McGonagall said with a smirk. Scorpia blushed as she remembered when McGonagall caught her outside her common room drunk because someone had pushed her out.

"That sounds good Professor," Scorpia answered. McGonagall smiled then stood up and gestured towards the door.

"I'm going to lead you to your dormitory then wish you a goodnight." Scorpia nodded and stood up as Albus did.

McGonagall lead them to the second floor and then through a tapestry that covered a short corridor that had a blank door. Scorpia frowned as she faced the door without a handle that was in front of her.

"Think of a password between you and now I leave you to it," McGonagall said then she left through the tapestry leaving Scorpia and Albus facing each other in the narrow hallway.

"What password do you want?" Albus asked as he leant back against the wall.

"Er. I don't know, you decide," Scorpia murmured.

"You know how crap I am at choosing names," Albus groaned.

"So, you choose Potter," Scorpia smirked.

"Sneaky Slytherin Slut," Albus growled. Scorpia's jaw dropped and then smacked him on his arm hard.

"Snarky Slytherin Stupid head," Scorpia growled.

"Fine how about Triple S, sounds pretty good doesn't it," Albus grinned. Scorpia sighed. Albus whooped and then repeated the password back to the door, which swung open revealing a green and silver circular room with black furniture and curtains. Scorpia walked in and admired the room while Albus flung himself on the black sofa in front of the fireplace. Rolling her eyes Scorpia turned her attention to the large two person desk and then to the kitchenette in the corner before heading to the door which had her initials painted above in glittering silver.

Her bedroom here was amazing. It was almost as good as her room at home, she still had the double, four poster bed that she had in the Slytherin dormitory, but instead of having to keep her clothes and books in her trunk there was a wardrobe and a bookshelf in the room along with bedside tables and another door set in the wall to her right. Opening that door she found herself in a bathroom that could rival the prefects' bathroom in niceness, but was perfectly sized for their dormitory. There was a deep bath and a separate shower and then the obvious necessities that were a sink and a toilet. As she was looking around the door at the other end of the bathroom opened and Albus walked in.

"Don't walk in on me in the shower Malfoy. I know you'd love to get a look but im warning you, keep your eyes away," Albus smirked. Scorpia crossed her arms over her chest tightly, a move she knew would emphasise her bust and she wasn't wrong when she saw Albus' flicker down and back up.

"Whatever you say Potter, just make sure you stay out when im in here," Scorpia said with a roll of her eyes as she turned her back and walked back to her own room where she flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note**

**Ahhhh chapter one of the sequel! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the first chapter, I'm open to any suggestions on what you guys want to see in this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and hope to see you soon :D xxx**


	2. Abandoned

It didn't take long for Albus to knock on her door after she received a mental message from her brother so she wasn't surprised when Albus strode and stood bouncing on his heels. Partially immersed in her GCSE studies, she could ignore Albus till he started huffing impatiently.

"Yes Potter?" She drawled.

"Xander is holding a party for seventh years in the room of requirement at midnight tonight, wanna go?" Albus asked,

"I know that he is," Scorpia said still in her drawling tone.

"Oh yeah… telepathy… right, well do you wanna go?" Albus asked.

"Why, so I can watch you suck face with daring Gryffindor Slut after daring Gryffindor Slut and then get left on my own when you take her back to your room and proceed to try and improve your title as the Slytherin Sex God like the last party?" Scorpia asked icily. At this remark she looked up at him and saw a guilty expression. "Yeah, that's what happened?"

The last party had been during the holidays, their parents allowed them to go to the Zabini family home and from there, their "may-as-well-be-cousins" older friend took them to a post Hogwarts party where Albus found various girls and Zackari found himself getting off with Scorpia's aunt Cassiopeia, leaving Scorpia to wander on her own till eventually she deduced that they'd left. She gave both boys the silent treatment for weeks, never actually admitting the issue till now.

"Was that why you weren't talking to me for ages?" Albus asked, his face looking like a light bulb had just come on.

"Potter, you sometime amaze me with how stupid you can be for a smart lad… Yes you asshole. You left me in the middle of a club in muggle London on my own with a bunch of wizards I've never seen in my life. I was a mess when I finally apparated back to the Zabini house. So why should I go now?" Scorpia murmured her grey eyes as hard as ice blocks as she stared into the guilty green eyes of her best friend.

"Scorp… I… I didn't realise. I'm sorry… Let me make it up to you, come to this part with me tonight and I won't leave you, promise," Albus pleaded.

"Fine, what's the dress code?" Scorpia groaned as Albus' guilty puppy dog eyes melted her.

"Standard muggle stuff, dresses you know…" Albus shrugged.

"Who else is going?" Scorpia asked as she stood up and opened her wardrobe, skipping to where the dresses were.

"Lils, Adelaide, Jason, Xander, Pamela and of course me," Albus rattled off the names of their closest friends.

"Good, I won't be alone then," Scorpia sighed quietly.

"I won't leave you," Albus winked then he skipped off leaving Scorpia to rub her face with her hands as she stared at her dresses, choosing one at random.

"Better get ready then," Scorpia groaned.

An hour later at quarter to 12, Scorpia was adding the last finishing touches to her red lipstick with her wand before she slipped on her silver pumps with a cushioning and muffle charm on them, then she stepped out of the room to ask Albus for his opinion.

"What do you think?" Scorpia asked Albus, who was sprawled on the sofa, again.

Albus looked up at the sound of her voice and gulped. She was wearing a mid-thigh length, strapless green dress that was fitted to every curve and showed off her long pale legs ending in sexy silver shoes, perfectly. Her normally tied back hair was loose in all its tight, frizzy curled glory and framed her porcelain face beautiful while her red lips seemed to shine in the light. Albus shook himself mentally, reminding himself that this was his best friend, the daughter of his parents' best friends, his best guy mates twin sister and she was off limits for as long as that remained, cause he knew he would hurt her.

"You look hot Scorpi," Albus grinned, being thankful that they were as close as they were, or he couldn't tell her how she really looked, but just to be sure he stood up and showed his own shirt and jeans outfit. "How about me?" Albus said with a wide smile. Scorpia grinned back and he sighed internally. Then he saw her face drop slightly.

"Will he be there?" Scorpia asked. Albus didn't need legilimency to know who she was talking about.

"I think so because all seventh years have been invited. But don't worry I won't leave you alone so you won't have to see him. We all know he's scared of me," Albus said seriously

"Come on then you prat," Scorpia smirked.

When Scorpia and Albus arrived side by side in the room of requirement, Xander came bounding over to her.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Xander growled.

"A party Xan and I'm already here so shut it," Scorpia glared then she smirked and nodded at someone behind him. "Besides, I'm practically dressed like a nun compared to your Gryffindor girls." Xander turned around and saw Laura Thomas, the daughter of Dean Thomas, shimmying past in a dress that barely covered her boobs or her bum. Xander turned around again but Scorpia had disappeared taking Albus with her.

"Drink?" Albus asked. Scorpia nodded as she corrected the top of her dress so it exposed less. Albus squeezed her arm and then disappeared.

"My, my, my Scorpia Malfoy, aren't we looking mighty fine today," A familiar voice said. Scorpia turned around and came face to face with Lily Potter, Adelaide Shorshall and Pamela Boot.

"Hey girls, how're you?" Scorpia grinned.

"Obviously not as good as you. You've got my brother handing onto you," Lily smirked. Scorpia rolled her eyes.

"You're active imagination is sometimes both the best and worst thing about you Lils. Albus is not hanging onto me," Scorpia denied.

"Bullshit! Everyone can see Albus is into you," Adelaide grinned. Scorpia looked around for the messy hair of her friend and she found it, next to another blonde head.

"Yeah. No. Look girls, he's already forgotten that he left me in a club for cheap sluts and today he was meant to make it up to me, but he's already got his tongue down the throat of another cheap slut. He's not interested and nor am I…how could I…so stop trying to hook me up with your brother Lily. And you two…" Scorpia fixed her friends with a steely glare and then gagged at the images in their mind. "Take your minds out the gutter," Scorpia hissed.

"Oh lighten up Scorpion!" Lily yelled as the music suddenly increased in volume. "Let's get drinks!"

Scorpia agreed and then followed the girls to the bar where Adelaide ordered shots of firewhisky for them all. Scorpia grimaced but took her share and a deep breath at the same time.

"Right on three… One, Two… Three!" Pamela yelled. Scorpia easily knocked back her shots and took a deep breath afterwards, sticking her tongue out as the alcohol burnt her throat.

"Now…dance floor girlies," Lily grinned.

Scorpia was glad that the room of requirement that Xander had asked for was small and dark and she was glad he had chosen muggle music for the night as it was better to dance to and she was able to enjoy herself, completely forgetting that Albus was meant to be with her at times but she could see her ex staring at her from the corner of the room the same way that occasionally she could see Albus with the Ravenclaw girl he picked up.

As she heard a clock strike three she saw Albus with that girl next to them with his tongue down her throat and roughly pushing past him she went to the bar to get herself another drink. Once she had it she knocked it back quickly and felt the alcohol hit her already very drunk head. As she turned around she walked into her ex, Mason MacDougal.

"Scorpia?" Mason questioned.

"Mason…" Scorpia murmured back. She had been with Mason from fourth year till the summer before seventh year.

"How… How are you?" Mason asked.

"Peachy Mason. Just peachy," Scorpia murmured as she felt the room sway. She felt Mason's large hands grab her waist to hold her steady, but he was hardly steady himself.

"You look good," Mason answered. Scorpia glanced up at him.

"I can't say the same for you," Scorpia said bluntly. Mason chuckled.

"Always so snappy," Mason grinned, his grin sloppy in his intoxicated state. Scorpia shook her head then went to move past him but he caught her around her waist and put his mouth close to her ear.

"Scorpia… I miss you," Mason whispered. Scorpia froze as his voice washed over her. She was lying if she said she didn't miss him.

"I… I miss you two…" Scorpia whispered as she turned her face from him. She almost wished she hadn't because what she saw when she turned her head was her friends marching over to Albus who had the girl pressed against the wall. She turned her face back to Mason and found he was now awfully close and she was staring back into his blue eyes. She didn't know what made her do it but he moved and she moved and suddenly she was in his arms and she felt better. Mason's kiss was no different to how it used to be, they still kissed each other the same way and Scorpia gave herself over to the bliss of the kiss.

At four in the morning Scorpia was still in the room of requirement but every one of her close friends were gone and she was left with Mason. She suddenly pulled away as she realised she was on her own.

"Mase…I… I have to go back," Scorpia murmured. Mason held onto her tightly.

"I'll take you back," Mason slurred. Scorpia frowned but then she nodded. Mason took her under his arm and kissed her forehead.

When she got back to her door she murmured the password as Mason held her up and as soon as the door opened Mason swung her up into his arms and carried her in. Scorpia covered her mouth and she could hear Albus and some girl in the next room but she wasn't in a state to comment. Mason lay her down on her bed and started to kiss her but something started to nag in her head and as he pulled her dress off it hit her hard. She remembered him cheating on her, she remembered everything that he had done before the end of sixth year and with that thought she pushed him away hard.

"YOU JERK!" Scorpia screamed as he stumbled off the bed.

"Scorpia?" Mason frowned.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS FUCKING PLANET THAT WE ARE DOING THIS! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Scorpia screamed as the tears started to fall down her face. She knew she was drunk, she knew she was giving mixed signals but she wanted him out.

"Scorpia?" Mason groaned as he stood up and backed towards the door. Scorpia walked towards him and pushed him out the door, ignoring the fact that she was wearing hardly anything.

"JUST GET OUT!" Scorpia screamed, her voice breaking as the tears fell faster. Mason ran out the door and Scorpia was suddenly left alone in the common room with the noise of Albus and the girl in his room. And summoning her wand from her room she marched to his door and smacked it open, causing Albus to jump out of bed and face her with something like shock and anger on his face.

Scorpia strode across the room quickly smacked him hard.

"You are the worst best friend in the world and I never want to speak to you ever again! YOU'RE A DICK!" Scorpia screamed at him.

"Scorpia what the hell?" Albus growled.

"You left me alone with Mason. You left me to get drunk with Mason in the room. You fucked off within five minutes. ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN… And learn to cast a fucking silencing spell!" Scorpia yelled. Then she felt her stomach heave and ran for the toilet and threw up violently. She heard footsteps run after her and catch her hair but as soon as she was done she stood up and pushed Albus away.

"Don't!" She groaned. "Please, just leave." Albus backed away and left for his bedroom. Scorpia curled herself into a ball on the bathroom floor and gave herself over to the tears that coursed through her.

*****Time Gap*****

Scorpia woke up on the cold bathroom floor with her duvet over her and a splitting headache. As she pushed the duvet off she recalled last night and groaned into her hands with a mixture of anger and sadness. Standing up she stumbled to her room and reached in her cabinet for a bottle of hangover potion. She was glad she received her timetable a week early because she was glad she had Monday off, but once she took the potion she had knew she had to shower and pull clothes on, then go and get some form of food from the kitchenette and she knew she would run into Albus at some point in the day.

True to form, as soon as she was dressed in her school uniform she walked out and came face to face with Albus who was stood there with coffee, a hangover potion and a guilty look on his face.

"Scorpia, here… I… I'm sorry," Albus murmured. Scorpia walked around him, ignoring his pleading face and ignoring the drinks in his hand to magically boil the kettle and set some toast going. "Scorpia…" Albus called. Scorpia ignored him still; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Scorpia I'm sorry!" Albus yelled. His tone made her angry very quickly and she turned around to face him.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it Potter," She growled, spitting his name as if it was poison. "Last night you asked me to go out and I gave you the reason why I didn't want to go. It was because you left me alone in a club while you got off with stupid bimbo's all night. But you convinced me to go, saying you'll stay with me, you won't leave me to my own devices even when I said I didn't want to see Mason, you insisted you'd stay by my side. Yet no sooner than we entered the place you went to get drinks and you never came back. Yeah I saw you nearby, with your tongue down Davis' throat, but you never once came over to ask if your best friend was okay. No instead you left me to get drunk with the girls and then let me be approached by Mason.

"Last night when I finally realised that you'd taken your slut back to bed to do all sorts of disgusting things to her, and my friends had taken Adelaide, who was paralytic, back to the common room, and even my twin brother had fucked off back to his own dormitory, I was on my own with Mason and very drunk. He brought me back here and he tried to sleep with me! He tried it on with me the way he tried it on with Green. And now I feel dirty, used and just downright disgusting. You were meant to be my best friend protecting me from that. Instead you could only think with your dick… And I'd go see Madam Pomfrey, word in the girls bathrooms is that Davis has been through a few muggles over the holidays and we know they have some downright nasty diseases," Scorpia bit out icily.

Albus could only stare at her as she jabbed her wand at the kettle and toaster, snatched her coffee and toast and stormed out of the common room. He knew that sometimes he was a screw up, but this time he'd screwed up bad.

**Author's Note**

**Hmm any thoughts? What do people think of Albus, what do you think of Scorpia? I don't really know what to say in this author's note, I guess I just wanna hear what you think so pleaseeeee leave me a review, my update times are being extra good so far for those who are reading. **

**Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Hope I'll see you in it.**

**(*whispers* please leave a review ;) )**

**~eden xxx**


	3. Apologies

The first person Scorpia ran into while in her raging mood was Lily, who took one look at her face before taking her hand and walking with her down to the Slytherin Common room. Upon stepping into the empty common room Scorpia groaned in frustration and flung herself onto a black sofa by the window.

"What happened?"

"Mason tried to sleep with me," Scorpia mumbled. Lily's eyes opened wide as she stared at Scorpia.

"I'm guessing by tried, you mean he didn't get very far," Lily replied.

"No he didn't, thank merlin. But Albus is one of my best friends and he was meant to be there for me that night, he promised that he wouldn't leave me before and after I told him what my problem was with going to that stupid party. He knew I didn't want to see Mason, but he fucked off within two minutes of being in that place. Ugh, I hate him and don't ever want to see him again," Scorpia groaned.

"See who, Mason or Albus?" Lily asked.

"Both!"

"Okay. Why don't you go and sleep in your old bed for the rest of the day and relax. Hangover potion can make your head feel right as rain but I know it makes your mood shit, so go on.

"Don't let me see him Lils," Scorpia warned. Lily nodded and then pointed towards the door that lead further underground to the girls' dormitory.

Downstairs Scorpia found her old bed standing empty in the room and she crawled under the covers gratefully, covering her head with her duvet only to have Xander press against the connection between them.

_"Scorpia… You okay?"_ Xander asked softly. Scorpia groaned.

_"No."_

_ "Wanna tell me what happened?"_ Xander asked, his voice still a soft murmur in her ear.

_ "Not really,"_ Scorpia whispered

_ "But you will,"_ Xander said confidently

_ "I'll show you," _Scorpia sighed. Closing her eyes she opened her mind wider and ran through last night, censoring nothing. When she was finished she felt Xander's anger course through her and she saw through his eyes that he turned around and punched Albus square in the jaw.

_"Xander!"_ Scorpia mentally yelled.

_"He deserved it," _Xander said to her before he rounded on Albus. "When someone asks for you to stay with them, you stay the hell with them, how dare you leave my sister on her own like that when you promised you'd stay with her!"

"You left too," Scorpia heard Albus reply. She heard Xander acknowledge that but then he spoke again.

"Scorpia and I have long since established a way to work at Hogwarts. I don't butt my nose in to her life, she applies the same courtesy for me, but we come through for the other afterwards. She told me last night she'd go with you because I asked her if she wanted to stay with me, but she insisted she'd be alright with you. Now you better think of a damn good way to make it up to her!" Xander yelled. Scorpia groaned into her pillows.

"_I don't want him to make it up to me,"_ Scorpia hissed.

_"You say that but I know you don't mean it. He's your best friend Scorp, now get some rest," _Xander answered. Xander faded out of her head and Scorpia closed her eyes, dropping off to sleep almost instantly.

She was woken up at dinner time by Adelaide jumping on her legs.

"Adelaide, you fucking lump, get off me," Scorpia cursed as she pushed the covers off her head and moved her hair out of her face sleepily.

"Why so tetchy Scorp?" Adelaide asked.

"Don't ask. Not yet Addie, please," Scorpia sighed, as she climbed out of the bed.

"Okay I won't ask. But you should know that Xander punched Albus in Herbology today and then got thrown out and he has a detention with your dad later," Adelaide said. Scorpia froze.

"What?"

"He got thrown out of Herbology for…"

"Yeah I know that bit. Who's the detention with?" Scorpia asked.

"Your dad. Why? Is that a problem?" Adelaide asked with a frown. Scorpia groaned into her hands.

"Yes it is! A detention with dad. Dad's going to want to know what happened for him to punch Al, and if Xander doesn't talk he will use legilimency on him and I just told Xander everything that happened last night… I'm dead," Scorpia hissed.

"Xander will be dead too if that helps?" Addie smiled.

"No it doesn't. Dad will have to tell mom what happened and Xander is mom's favourite so he'll get off lightly. Me on the other hand, I'll be lucky if im still at Hogwarts the following day," Scorpia murmured. Adelaide stared at her friend with a grimace on her face.

"What do you do?"

"Act like nothing happened and go to dinner at this present minute in time," Scorpia sighed as she slipped her shoes on.

When Scorpia didn't sit with Albus for dinner at the Slytherin table, a series of whispers broke out over the table as people tried to guess what had gone wrong with the inseparable friends one day into term. For many of the seventh years there were looks of disgust thrown at Albus and looks of sympathy thrown at Scorpia. But aside from a few whispers dinner passed fairly calmly, until Scorpia finished her food and started to head back to the head's quarters. Albus caught up to her at the great hall stairs and she turned to face him with annoyance etched into every feature.

"I know I fucked up Scorp… I'm sorry," Albus pleaded. Scorpia remained stood where she was, her expression immobile as she glared at him. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Albus asked.

"Hey Albus… Albus wait up…" Davis called as she came running out of the great hall. Scorpia's eyes flickered to Iona Davis and her lip curled ever so slightly. She was the definition of bimbo…sure a smart one… but everything about her screamed slut. Davis glanced up at Scorpia who was still standing on the stairs facing them.

"Yeah?" Albus asked distractedly as he looked down at the girl who now had her arms around his waist.

"When you're done here… do you want to go for round two?" Davis asked slyly. Scorpia snorted.

"Davis go take a cold shower," Scorpia hissed. Davis looked up at her and glared.

"Oh go away Malfoy. No one wants you here," Davis said icily. At that Albus un-wrapped her arms from around his waist and pushed Davis back gently.

"That's my best friend you're talking to. I want her here; in fact I'm trying to make up with her because I was a dick to her last night. So if you will please excuse me, I want to go and apologise to my friend," Albus said. But when he looked up he saw Scorpia walking off so he chased after her, and as he rounded a corner he saw Mason stopped in Scorpia's path.

"I'm not doing this with you Mason, not now, not ever again!" Scorpia said loudly. Albus walked up the corridor and stopped next to Scorpia.

"Leave her alone Mason," Albus growled.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Albus," Scorpia hissed.

"Yeah Potter. Why don't you butt out," Mason replied with a smirk.

"I don't want to talk to you Mason leave me alone!" Scorpia yelled before she went to march around him and would have if Mason hadn't caught her arm in a tight fist. "Ow!" Albus heard her cry of pain and had his wand in Mason's face instantly.

"I'm warning you Mason. Let go and leave her alone. Now!" Albus said as his eyes flickered dangerously. Mason recognised the threat of the wand and let go of Scorpia, as soon as he did Albus punched him square in the nose causing him to start bleeding.

"You Pwat! Lub whab you dib to by dose!" Mason roared as he tried to stem the flow of blood before he withdrew his wand.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Albus growled quietly. Scorpia marched off and as he went to follow he heard Mason fix his nose then chuckle.

"You think people can't see how you feel Potter? You screw girls who are blonde and small like Scorpia, because you can't have her, you're never going to know how good she is in bed, or hear her scream your name like she did for me. You're in the ultimate friend-zone pal and no one is going to get you out. And even if you did manage to get out of the friend-zone and become her boyfriend, you're just as bad as I am and you'll only hurt her," Mason smirked.

"I am nothing like you Mason. I would never cheat on her," Albus glared.

"You sure? I mean you don't have a problem with screwing different girls every other week, so what makes you think you could stick to screwing just one?"

"Because Mason. I would love her," Albus hissed, then he marched off leaving Mason to chuckle to himself.

When Albus entered the head's common room Scorpia's glare softened.

"Thank you," Scorpia murmured then she went to her own room and shut the door. Albus flung himself onto the couch and massaged his jaw; it still hurt from where Xander had punched it. But alone on the couch he couldn't help but think about what Mason has said about them being alike. They were alike in some respects. Albus did get with a lot of girls, so did Mason and to do that required a certain over confidence in your own abilities, but he would never cheat on a girl he was serious with because it went against everything that he was about. He witnessed first-hand how Mason's actions affected Scorpia and he could never see her so hurt again… But then he didn't exactly have a chance with her and if he did before, he definitely didn't now. With a groan of frustration he covered his face and didn't hear Scorpia's door open.

"You're a dick. You're a man whore and you really do deserve months of the silent treatment, but you helped me there and I can't stay mad at you for long. So I guess you're forgiven," Scorpia murmured from her bedroom door. Albus looked over his shoulder and smiled at his friend. Scorpia gave him a half smile and then retreated back into his room.

Inside her room Scorpia accioed her GCSE books from their place on her tiny bookshelf and continued work, this time on mathematics. And she continued like this late into the night until she felt Xander push on the door to her side of their connection.

_"I'm sorry Scorpi… I couldn't hide last night from him. He knows, and he's going to talk to you tomorrow after Potions. I don't know if he'll tell mom first but at least you're not taking transfiguration… Did you sort everything out with Albus?" _Xander said quietly as he walked through the corridors of the school back to Gryffindor common room. Scorpia saw where he was and quickly headed out the common room and intercepted him.

Xander looked at his twin sister who looked tired and upset before he took the necessary steps to catch her up in a hug. It didn't take much for her to start crying, he knew how much Mason rattled her and seeing the interaction they had earlier he could understand why she was in tears.

"I'm sorry Scorpi," Xander murmured.

"You said that," Scorpia said against his chest.

"This time I'm apologising for not looking out for you. I think our way of watching out for each other isn't working. We shouldn't have to deal with the damage later on; we should be preventing the problem. So I know you want me to stay out, but I'm not going to do that because you obviously need me around at the minute," Xander murmured into his sister's hair. Scorpia nodded and then pulled away.

"Thanks Xander… and to answer your question, I did sort things with Albus," Scorpia sighed.

"Good. I knew you would, you're not one for grudges," Xander grinned. Scorpia scowled.

"That's bullshit, remember that time when you dyed my hair green and I didn't talk to you for three weeks," Scorpia smirked.

"Yeah, but… Never mind, I know im wrong. Now it's late I should probably head back to my dormitory before a professor catches me. I don't have the liberty of being head boy at my disposal," Xander smiled. Scorpia glared at him but let him catch her up in a hug before he walked off with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

Back inside the common room Albus made a cup of hot chocolate for both of them and waited for Scorpia to come back.

"Hey, is that for me?" Scorpia asked sceptically.

"Yeah, it's a hot chocolate," Albus grinned. Scorpia smiled ruefully.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know you are, but I know you like hot chocolate and I'm trying to make it up to you," Albus said with an apologetic smile.

"You're doing a good job so far," Scorpia admitted as she sat down next to Albus.

"Look I really am sorry. And to prove it I'm going to be better. I'm going to stop being such a man whore, stop getting drunk every weekend, and start being a better friend to you… I-,"

"Albus, where did this come from?" Scorpia interrupted, pausing with her drink half way to her mouth.

"Mason said something about me and him not being so different," Albus admitted shyly. Scorpia's face darkened.

"What has Mason got to do with anything?" Scorpia asked.

"Nothing… But I don't like the idea of us being anything alike," Albus murmured.

"You're not alike," Scorpia said softly.

"Yes we are… I would never cheat on a girl, but what I do to them is just the same as what he does. I mean look at how I dealt with Davis earlier. I just pushed her away-," Scorpia interrupted him by snorting.

"Davis is a slut-,"

"Okay but what about the Hufflepuff girl, Lucy… Lucy…"

"Edwards?"

"Yeah… See I can't even remember her name. She was a virgin, until she met me and I really screwed her over… I am exactly like Mason," Albus said as he stood up. He was slowly working himself up into a tizzy and Scorpia sighed.

"Albus, Lucy knew what she was doing… I know because she came up to me and felt the need to ask for my permission to date you… I warned her beforehand that she was likely to get hurt if she wasn't careful but she didn't listen, so don't beat yourself up about it," Scorpia shrugged. Albus looked at her incredulously.

"You warned her against me?" Albus asked slowly. Scorpia stared at him confused before nodding.

"Yes."

"That makes me exactly like Mason!" Albus yelled, before he stormed off into his room and slammed the door. Scorpia raised her eyebrow as she stared at the bedroom door. Then she walked over and opened it.

"I thought that this little talk was meant to be about apologising to me… Not getting mad and walking off in a huff because you realised something. If you don't like something about yourself, change it Albus," Scorpia said in a low voice. Albus turned around to face her, running his hands through his shoulder length hair.

"I'm sorry-," Albus started but Scorpia held up her hand.

"The difference between you and Mason is that you're honest. You've never promised a girl the world and then let yourself get caught having sex with the fifth girl you've been with while in a relationship. You couldn't do that. So change what you will… but you're not like Mason," Scorpia said quietly before she let the door swing shut and retired to her own room with her hot chocolate.

**Author's Note**

**And another chapter of the sequel is here yayy… I really would like to know what you guys think of this story so far, I wanna here your suggestions as to what should happen in this story. I have an idea of where I want it to go but I really would like your input peoples.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope I'll see you in the next one and pleaseeeee leave me a review, they motivate me :)**

**~eden xxx**


End file.
